


Soul Marks

by Rustick



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, F/F, M/M, Soulmate AU, SteelatomWeek2017, Yeah so Nate is a twunk™, and ray is super gay and a nerd, but uhhhh gimme a fuckin 1k+ steelatom fic, im sorry this is like a day late, this is my longest fic ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-13
Updated: 2017-06-13
Packaged: 2018-11-13 20:57:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11193273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rustick/pseuds/Rustick
Summary: Both Raymond Palmer and Nathan Heywood have a red star on their left rib. In their world, this is known as a Soul Mark, meant to show a person who the love of their life is. When Ray finds out Nate has the same mark as him, he panics.





	Soul Marks

**Author's Note:**

> I know this is super late and I don't have time to do the full week of writing but happy SteelAtom week! This is also my first fic over 1K words.

Earth-1 is different from every other Earth in the multiverse for one sole reason. On Earth-1, people are born with a link to one other person, their soulmate. One can determine their soulmate by finding the matching Soul Mark that manifests once a child becomes an adult, appearing as a tattoo would. Many may try to hide their Soul Mark, yet it will always rise to the surface of the skin.

            For Raymond Palmer, his Soul Mark was hidden under his arm, placed upon his left rib. It was a simple Soul Mark, being a small, red star, surrounded by pale yet warm skin. Ray had always wondered who his soulmate was, yet he always fell in love with someone who never had a matching mark. He truly loved Anna, yet her Soul Mark had faded, and soon, so did she. Felicity was more of a fling, they both knew they didn’t really love each other, but the connection was there. Ray had even had a short fling with Oliver, but both knew it wouldn’t last as well. Kendra was an incredible and powerful woman, but her mark was displayed proudly on her shoulder, nowhere identical to Ray’s.

            When Ray met Nathan Heywood, he was impressed by the man who would become Steel. But it wasn’t until he saw his body that he understood what their experiences together meant. Nate, even before obtaining his powers as Steel, had saved Ray’s life and took him back to his life aboard the Waverider and to his friends. When Amaya joined the team and Nate became captivated with her, Ray worried for his new, nerdy best friend. Nate and Amaya’s relationship didn’t last long, though they were still fond of each other.

            For Nathan Heywood, his Soul Mark was a red star on his left rib. Nate was a lonely man, as is the life of a historian. Despite this, he always had the hope that one day, he would find his soulmate. What he didn’t expect is that he would meet his soulmate running from a dinosaur, then later saving him from an evil samurai, then fighting aliens back in 2016.

            It was shortly after the Dominator invasion that the Legends decided to take a short break before heading to their next location. For the next two days, Raymond Palmer had invited Sara Lance, Amaya Jiwe, and Nathan Heywood to his home in Star City. With Sara and Amaya leaving for the day to go on a date, it left poor Raymond alone with Nate.

            “Hey Ray!” Nate yelled from the bathroom. “Where do you keep the spare towels?!”

“In the closet, just off the bathroom!” Ray responded.

            “Ray your bathroom is larger than my house!”

“Yeah it probably is!”

            It was when Nate had walked out of his bathroom that Ray had noticed his mark for the first time, and it was a remarkable sight. Nate Heywood, his light, soft skin glistening with water, towel wrapped nicely around his hips, giving the perfect definition to his V-line, had Ray blushing.

            “Ray, you good?”

“Oh, um. Yeah, sorry, I started zoning-out. What did you need, bud?”

            “I was just looking for my change of clothes.”

“Oh yeah, I put them in the spare room.”

            The two men walked to the spare room, where a flustered Ray handed Nate his clothes.

“I’ll uh….be in the other room, I guess.”

            “Hey, Ray.”

Ray stopped in his tracks as he was about to exit the room, still flustered, his cheeks luckily not entirely red. “Uh, yeah? What’s up?”

            “I just wanted to thank you for letting me stay here with you and the girls. It gets lonely all by myself back home, so…I appreciate being here with you, buddy.” Nate smiled, still shirtless.

            Ray mentally let out of a sigh of relief. “Yeah, of course man. I’ll just step out now.”

Ray panicked and ran to his quite large living room, just as Sara and Amaya arrived back.

“Hey Ray, how’s home life?” Amaya asked the still blushing man.

“Help me,” Ray responded.

            “What’s wrong?” Sara asked in response. “You’re blushing. Girl trouble? Wait no, that’s a super gay blush. Explain yourself, now.”

Ray quickly pulled up his shirt to reveal his Soul Mark to Amaya and Sara, the red star on his rib contrasting against the peach of his skin. “Nate has the same mark as me and he looked very attractive coming out of the shower! Sara, help a fellow bi out!”

            Sara grabbed Ray by the hem of his shirt, pulled him in and simply said, “You need to get in there right now and tell him.”

“Or,” Amaya suggested, “You could be discreet and casually bring up his Soul Mark. Either way it will be awkward, but if it’s mean to be then it should work out.”

            Luckily, Nate, now fully clothed, walked into the room before Ray could further embarrass himself. “Hey ladies, what’s up?”

            “Just gossiping with Ray,” Sara quickly interjected.

“I didn’t take you two for gossip…” Nate said, pointing at Ray and Amaya.

“Oh no, we left the car running!” Amaya yelled. “C’mon, Sara, let’s hurry and shut it off!”

            “Right behind you babe.” The girls quickly exited, leaving a slightly confused Nate and a sexually frustrated Ray.

 “What was that about?” Nate asked.

            Ray responded with an honest answer, possibly the most honest he’s been all day. “I…have no clue. But uh, Nate? Can I ask you something?”

            “What is it, Ray?”

“Earlier after you got out of the shower, I uh, saw your Soul Mark.”

            “Oh that? That star has been there since I turned 18. What did you wanna know about it?”

“Well, I guess there’s no other way to say this, so…” Ray lifted his shirt, tilting his left side towards Nate, putting his Soul Mark on full display. Nate’s face went agape, showing a light hint of shock. Ray then put his shirt back down. “When I saw you coming out of the shower earlier, I saw your mark and I…panicked. You looked like a Greek god in that towel, and that damn star only confirmed things. Nate, I…think I’m in love with you. And not because I found out we’re supposedly soulmates. I think I fell in love with you the moment you saved Japan, the moment when you, Nate, the hero Steel, had done a heroic deed.”

            “Ray…”

“I know this is sudden and you’re probably straight and this is super awkward but I need to get that out and I’m super sorry and-“

            “Ray I love you too.”

“-I’m probably rambling right now and I look like an idiot and…wait what did you say?”

            “I said I love you too you. I fell in love with you in Feudal Japan too. You sacrificed yourself for me and everyone else and I just…fell in love,” Nate smiled. “For the record though, I’m insulted you dare imply I’m straight. How could I be when the most beautiful man I’ve laid my eyes on is standing right in front of me?”

“Holy shit.” Ray paused, then smiled. “Can I like, kiss you right now?”

            “I was gonna ask you the same thing. Come here you hunky nerd.”

            Ray leaped with excitement, and walked over to Nate. He slid his hands around Nate’s firm hips, and Nate cupped his face.

            “You are so incredibly handsome when you’re blushing.”

“Shut up and kiss me, please.”

            Nate leaned into Ray’s body, their lips forming a quick peck before continuing. The two men stood there, grazing each other’s lips with soft kisses, both equally filled with excitement, fear, lust, but most importantly…love. The moment would have been perfect, had the door not swung open.

            “Oh, thank god you two finally did it,” Sara called out.

“Sara!” Amaya criticized her girlfriend. “You can’t just come in here during their first kiss!”

            “Hey, you were listening in on our boys as well. Besides, now they’re happy.”

Ray and Nate, now separated due to the rude interruption from their teammates, spoke up.

“You two are…the worst. But that’s why we love you,” Ray said.

            “I’m just mad I can’t kiss Ray longer, but on the bright side, we can go on a double date,” Nate suggested.

“We have two spare tickets to a movie tonight. You two should come with us.” Amaya said.

“That sounds wonderful,” Ray smiled, then wrapped his arm around his new boyfriend. The two couples walked out the door, closing it behind them, then headed off. For Nate and Ray, their first date would be with their best friends, but also creating a new bond between each other.


End file.
